This invention relates to a grommet suitable for mounting a fractional horsepower motor on a support surface, and in particular relates to a resilient grommet design for mounting and isolating the vibrations of a fractional horsepower motor in relation to a support surface.
It is known to use a resilient grommet to isolate the vibrations and associated noise propagated from a fractional horsepower motor. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,141, which issued to G. M. Rapata and is assigned to the same assignee as this invention, there is disclosed a one-piece molded plastic motor mount employing supporting spokes for resiliently mounting the shaft ends of a motor on a support bracket. While the Rapata invention is adequate to dissipate the vibration and noise components being transmitted radially between the motor's shaft and the pair of shaft mounting brackets, it is inadequate to suppress the vibrations when mounting a motor directly on a wall surface. The reason the Rapata invention would be inadequate for mounting a motor directly to a wall surface is that it is designed to isolate vibrations radially between the motor's shaft and the surrounding circular grommet. This invention provides a resilient mounting arrangement to enable the mounting of a fractional horsepower motor's housing directly on a wall surface in a manner to effectively dampen the vibration and noise components of the motor axially of the grommet.